battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Yellow Face
"Buy Non-Slip shoes so Ha!"- Yellow Face, Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 Yellow Face, labled The Advertiser, is a contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again. He appeared several times in Battle for Dream Island in commercials that would play during the episodes. Originally, he did not receive enough votes to join, but he ended up joining after it was revealed that Leafy, Bubble, and Flower were not competing. He is currently on the W.O.A.H. Bunch. Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know When the votes were being shown, it was revealed that Yellow Face, with 292 votes, didn't make it into BFDIA. However, when it was said that contestants not present would not be allowed to compete, he, along with Book and Puffball were allowed to join. He was the object to say that people would use the wheel to decide the contest. Later, he, along with everyone else, was encouraging Pin to switch to the other team. During the game of Tug of War, he, along with everyone else except for Pin, Donut, and Coiny won and he was safe from elimination. Get Digging Yellow Face starts making an announcement presumably to sell something to kill someone, probably an Evil Leafy, but Golf Ball interrupts him saying the don't have time for acts and that he should be helping with the stew. Later on Fries tells them to get digging that the ingredients are probably underground. He then isn't seen for the rest of the episode. Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 During Cake at Stake, Yellow Face is one of the contestants up for elimination. He is upset when Puffball gets the most likes. When he gets his cake, he yells "Finally!" due to being the 3rd to last to recieve a piece of cake. During the challenge, Yellow Face, along with all the contestants that are still playing, have to destroy all the bugs in their teams glass box. Yellow Face is the first to get poisoned by the bugs, and therefore doesn't kill any bugs. Golf Ball scolds him for being poisoned, and tells him to get back to work. After this, he is not any help for the rest of the episode. Trivia *Yellow Face wasn't originally in the lineup of characters that people were allowed to vote for to be in BFDIA, however, after many people started voting for him, he was allowed in. *Yellow Face was briefly voiced by thecartoonremix4 and AnimationEpic in The Glistening, and Volcanoclaw ''in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. **Coincidentally, ''AnimationEpic, thecartoonremix4, and Volcanoclaw are/were voice actors on Inanimate Insanity. *Yellow Face is one of the only two limbless contestants in BFDIA the other is Puffball. **He is also the only male limbless contestant. *Yellow Face is one of two contesants who cameoed in BFDI and got in to BFDIA, the other was Bomby. *Although Yellow Face doesn't have any limbs, he was able to dig using a shovel in Get Digging. *Yellow Face's favorite screen is a rainbow. *He's currently the only contestant to not be forced to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, as Pin simply asked him and he accepted. *He has a kill count of one since he ate purple face if it counts to say purple face was dead. **He is one of two new season 2 contestants to kill someone before season 2 started. The only other contestant was Bomby. Gallery Yellow Face BFDIA.png iaza11016379726300.png BFDIAEP1.png|Yellow Face, Book, and Puffball join.|link=Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know YF.jpg|Yellow Face reading the rules untitled.PNG|Yellow Face, we don't have time for ads! You should be building the bowl! Yellow Face OMG.png|Yellow Face Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Males Category:Limbless Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Made his/her Debut in the competition in BFDIA Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Boys Category:Team No Name Category:Poorly Drawn